


Disturbed Ones

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Paranormal, Psychic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M21 and Yuna decided to live together quite far from the city. The house was beautiful and all, but what would you do if you knew that you're not the only residents living there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbed Ones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: NOBLESSE x Paranormal AU! (Seriously though, I'm so scared while writing this one.) But still, I made it! Yay! Although, I don't really know about this kind of thing, I just based the scary scenes on what I can remember from the horror movies and documentaries I've watched, and there... hihihi! Hope you like this one, guys!
> 
> Contains:  
> Yuna x M21 + paranormal + violence + slight love scenes + BONUS hilarious short script

**Disturbed Ones**  
by: **chengsandagan111**

M21 and Yuna were married for a year and half now, they're both working but the couple felt that their salaries just flies away everytime they pay their house bills. Yuna works as Yeh Ran pre-school teacher while M21 still works as member of Special Security Group, same school.

They're living in a rental apartment near the city, but this apartment costs too much. Yuna tried to find another apartments with low rates, but M21 promised her that before their contract with this apartment ends, they will have a new home... a permanent one that they can call 'their home'.

Few months passed, M21's promise was granted. They found a new home which is not for rent, but rather 'rent to own', and it just costs half the price of what they pay for their previous apartment. The house was quite big and has two storeys, all fully-furnished but it's quite far from the city. And thank goodness gracious, although M21 got a motorcycle, his boss Frankenstein still lent a car for M21 so that the couple wouldn't have a hard time for their transportation if they were on different working schedules.

It was past 8pm and today's their first night in their new home, as Yuna was peacefully taking her time at the living area writing down her lesson plan and while waiting for her husband, she heard something from the kitchen. The glasses were shattering... continuously.

She went to the kitchen and checked the room but saw nothing, and it's impossibly from their neighbor because the house next to them is hundred steps away. Yuna sighed and walked in, maybe a glass of cold water is all she needs. She closed the fridge and returned to her paperwork, she had no idea that there was a shadow standing beside the fridge and is now following her.

Yuna was about to sit down on their couch when she heard M21 arrive. After parking his motorcycle, the man took off his shoes and changed for his indoor slippers. As Yuna walked closer to the door and reach for the doorknob, a big blow of air struck her from behind. M21 walked in and found his wife standing in front of him, dumbstruck, her face slightly turned to her right side. Her eyes were focused on their already locked backdoor.

"Hon? What's wrong?" M21 asked, loosening his necktie.

"D- did you... felt it? It's from the backdoor..." Yuna asked, finally turned and faced her husband.

M21 glanced behind her but everything was the same just like before they left it, then, M21 held Yuna's shoulders and suddenly smiled to her... a playful smile.

"Hon, do you know what time it is?" M21 asked, his hands still on Yuna's shoulder. Slowly and gently pushing his wife.

"8:20?" Yuna replied as she started walking backwards, her hands holding onto M21's forearm. Her eyes focused into his silver eyes.

"No, it's sexy time..." M21 said and started to kiss her.

He threw his coat and didn't care where will it land and lifted Yuna in his arms then walked into their bedroom, upstairs, just like he did when they got married. M21 locked the door and took his shirt off, he was about to kiss Yuna's neck when his wife saw his nose bleeding.

"H- hon, wait..." Yuna said, she got up and started wiping M21's nose.

"...are you okay?" She asked worriedly, touching M21's face. Staring into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Did that scared you?" The man asked.

His wife nodded and pressed her forehead into his. Yuna closed her eyes, her hands still touching his face. M21 rubbed his nose against Yuna's and kissed her again, slowly laying her down, he pulled their blanket and covered themselves. In just five seconds, they heard this shattering sounds from the kitchen.

The couple flinched under their cover and stopped themselves for a moment, both staring into each other with wide eyes.

"What was that? A cat?" M21 asked.

"I... I heard that earlier. Before you got home, but when I came to check it, there was nothing..." Yuna explained with a serious look on her face.

M21's surprised look suddenly changed into playful sneaky one, once again. Smiling at his wife.

"Then... should I just ignore it...?" M21 whispered, leaning his head closer to his wife's ear. His hands locking Yuna's arms.

"Yeah, whatever..." Yuna replied while giggling.

Unfortunately, the shatter continued. The sound just became louder, it's like every glass in their house were being smashed until something banged their bedroom door.

M21 angrily pull off their blanket and found their door widely open and all they could see now is the broken windowpane across their room.

The man stood up and got out of their room to check everything, followed by his wife. And unlike the one Yuna have told him earlier, this time, M21 saw every pieces of glass scattered all over the floor.

"Do you think it's the robbers?" M21 asked his wife, carefully taking their steps to avoid the broken glasses.

But Yuna knows all their things inside their house, and as of now, there's nothing that's missing. She told her husband that if it's robbery, they could've just taken their things away and didn't bother to smash the windows, specially the higher ones.

"...maybe they just broke our windows to make it easier for them to steal when we left tomorrow for work?" M21 said, standing on the kitchen counter across their fridge.

Suddenly, M21 decided to call his comrades, and unfortunately for him, Takeo told him that they're still at the bar and Tao is drinking like it's the end of the world.

"...tomorrow, I promise that I'll drag him and get there first thing in the morning." Takeo said over the phone then hang up, Tao is now flipping random tables and started to walk like a zombie.

M21 sighed and walked into the living area with Yuna, the couple decided to sleep there. He swept the shattered glasses on the floor and double-checked every corner of their house if there were remaining pieces and prepared their sofa bed while Yuna took away her paperworks and M21's coat.

Yuna fell asleep first, M21 stayed awake for a while. He thought that if they both leave their house tomorrow in this state, maybe there wouldn't be anything left for them when they got home, someone has to stay and that's him. Maybe Frankenstein will allow him.

Few hours passed, M21 fell asleep. Their sofa bed felt like it's slowly sinking, like there's someone heavy standing on it, until Yuna felt it and opened her eyes, she got up and glanced at her sleeping husband, within just few minutes, Yuna started to gasp heavily.

She touched her neck like there's someone squeezing and choking her while pressing her chest. She's strugling to breathe, there's no one around the two of them, who could it be? Yuna tried to wake M21 but her feet moved on its own and led her to the comfort room.

M21 felt that Yuna got up, he glanced at his wife and found her heading to the comfort room then he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. He didn't know that his wife was possesed by an evil spirit.

Yuna found herself standing across the mirror, she looked terrible and her nose is bleeding, her tears were redish and her hands were still on her neck, her reflection is like she's holding into an imaginary figure around her neck and trying to take it away.

She's still having a hard time to breathe until she lost her consciousness. Her body moved again on its own but her reflection was left and still standing in the mirror.

Yuna scratched her hands on the wall repeatedly until her fingers are bleeding and walked around their house barefoot. The broken glasses were mysteriously scattered once again and now piercing through her feet, leaving the blood stains all over the floor.

It's now 3 in the morning and M21 noticed that his wife hasn't returned yet. He got up and found his wife standing on top of the stairs, facing the wall near their bedroom with her head low.

M21's heart started to beat faster, louder until he could hear his own heartbeat. He immidiately ran upstairs and called his wife, but as soon as he approached Yuna, he felt like his heart was about to explode. His wife's hands and feet were bleeding, she's standing still but looked like she's lifeless. Yuna's face were covered with scratches and redish traces of her tears.

"Hon...? what's wrong...?" M21 asked, he's starting to tremble.

Yuna glared at him, her eyes were in different colors, their house was already dark but her eyes were darker and lifeless. He reached out his hand for Yuna but his wife pushed him away. M21 fell off five steps down the stairs and approached her once again. He pushed Yuna into their bedroom and patiently tapped her cheeks.

Suddenly, Yuna growled and held M21's neck, trying to choke him. She was strong but that's because the evil spirit is controling her but her husband is stronger. M21 turned Yuna around and held her hands.

He have no idea how to sent away an evil spirit so he just tried the best he could, he don't even know if his transformation would help him too, but he wouldn't want to hurt his wife either. What should he do? Who should he call?

_Frankenstein...?_

M21 looked around, right, his phone was left in their kitchen. How is he going to get it? He glanced at his strugling and possessed wife then sighed. He transformed himself into his awakened state and lift Yuna into his shoulder, he just need to hurry.

Yuna kept on groaning, flailing, scratching and smashing M21's back as he walked down the stairs and went to their kitchen.

M21 lowered her and Yuna grabbed his hair, he took away her bleeding hands from his hair and turned her around once again with her hands behind her back. He immidiately dialed Frankenstein's number and told him their mysterious horrifying situation. He sighed and stared at his wife. Why does this happened to her?

Another hours passed, finally, Frankenstein arrived together with the Noblesse. Right then and there, Rai didn't hold back, he used his mind control to calm the strugling and possessed Yuna and fell on her knees.

The kitchen cabinets started to rattle by itself as well as their utensils. Even the windows all over their house kept on rattling. Frankenstein closed his eyes for a moment and decided to walk around the house.

"This house is cursed and the owner won't let go of her until you leave this place... or even if you leave... this place..." Rai told him.

M21 sighed and kneeled in front of his wife. His tears was about to fall as he touched her face. She's still groaning and glaring at him. Her mouth is now bleeding.

"Please... leave my wife's body and don't ever come back. We'll leave this place as soon as possible..." M21 said, looking straight into Yuna's dark and lifeless eyes.

Yuna shook off Rai's mind control and tried to scratch M21's face, M21 signaled the Noblesse to just let her but Rai couldn't stand such violence, few seconds later, his wife fainted.

"Master, I'm sorry but I suggest that we should leave now so we can treat her wounds." Frankenstein humbly said.

Rai nodded and walked out first, followed by Frankenstein and M21, who's carrying his unconscious bleeding wife.

It was already 6am when they arrived at Frankenstein's mansion and hurriedly went down to the laboratory to treat Yuna's wounds.

After an hour of operation, Frankenstein left the couple and all that was left for M21 to do is to wait for his wife to wake up.

What was wrong with that house? The agent told him that the house was newly blessed, and out of all people, why did that evil spirit chose to possess his wife?

M21 glanced at Yuna, he held her wounded hands and suddenly remembered his comrades. Right, Takeo promised that they'll be coming first thing in the morning.

Meanwhile, Takeo kept on waking Tao and he finally succeed, Tao got up with hangover.

They stopped by in a convenient store and bought coffees for them and for the couple then Takeo continued to drive.

The two arrived at M21 and Yuna's new home but there was no one, the windows were all broken and the front door was left open. Tao peered and walked in first.

"Wh- what happened here?" Takeo mumbled.

"Guys? We're here... Morning!" Tao called, his hand pressed on his forehead.

"...ugh! Hangover sucks!" He continued.

"That's what you get for drowning yourself with beer." Takeo said, following his comrade.

The entire house was dark even if the sun is finally up. The two continued to walk in and kept on calling the couple.

"Do you think they're still sleeping?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah, keep calling them, I'm gonna go and look for a comfort room." Tao said then walked away. His hands covering his mouth.

As Takeo walked further into the living area, he felt a cold air struck him. Where did that come from? He looked around and narrowed his eyes onto the floor and confirmed if his vision was right.

"I- is this... blood?" He mumbled and continued to follow the blood stains upstairs with his eyes.

Tao on the other hand finally found the comfort room, he opened the door widely and switched on the lights. It flickered thrice and Tao couldn't believe on what he just saw on the mirror. It was Yuna's reflection, bleeding and glaring at him but Yuna herself wasn't standing there. The space was completely empty.

Tao's heartbeat started to race. His knees started to tremble, his cold sweat running down, goosebumps crawling all over his body. He gulped and hurriedly ran away and nearly fall over when he tripped.

"Oh my gosh! Takeo! We gotta go! We gotta go!" Tao cried.

Takeo jolted and accidentally pressed his fingers onto the broken glass. It bled and Takeo felt like he got a splinter but he just ignored it. He stood and followed his comrade but suddenly, his shoulder felt heavy.

"What happened?!" The sniper asked worriedly.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tao cried and ran out of the house. He reached for his phone and immidiately dialed their comrade's number. His hands were trembling.

Takeo drove themselves back to the city, Tao's still horrified and shaking, M21 is still not picking up his phone.

"Hey, Tao. What happened?" Takeo asked once again.

Tao threw his phone and slapped himself few times, then he sighed.

"I... I saw Yuna's reflection..." he answered.

Takeo kept his vision on the road as he wait Tao to finish his sentence, his voice is filled with fear.

"I saw Yuna's reflection on the mirror but she's not there! The bathroom was completely empty!" Tao said loudly.

The long-haired sniper stepped on the brake. They stopped in the middle of their way back to the city. Takeo slowly turned to Tao.

"Wh- what?!" He asked in disbelief. Goosebumps started to crawl all over his body.

"Now, go and hurry! We have to tell Boss!" Tao exclaimed, his trembling and cold hands covering his face.

Takeo drove once again, faster, this time. He didn't care if there were police cars that might caught them for overspeeding. After a while, they reached Frankenstein's mansion and hurriedly walked in.

"Tao! What do you think you're doing?!" Frankenstein asked irritatedly.

"Is M21 and Yuna here?" Tao asked, panting.

"They're here. What's the problem?" The blonde man asked back.

"We went to their house just now, a- and.. I- I saw her reflection in the mirror. I saw Yuna's reflection! Sh- she wasn't there! She wasn't standing there!" Tao exclaimed.

Frankenstein's angry look suddenly swept away. They all went down to the lab and found M21 crying and trying to wake Yuna.

"What happened?" Frankenstein asked.

"She just opened her eyes then stopped breathing. Please, help her! Save her, please!" M21 cried.

They all walked closer to Yuna, her eyes were the same just like M21 saw on her earlier, they were dark and lifeless.

It took hours to revive Yuna but it was useless. M21 even tried to stab himself on his chest, good thing his comrades noticed it. He have to be strong and get on with his life, his life shouldn't stop here.

Yuna woke up gasping, she cried right when she saw M21's worried eyes looking at her. She immidiately got up to hug him and cried loudly.

"Hey... You're having a nightmare..." he said as he hug her back.

"I thought I was really dead! I'm scared! I'm so scared!" Yuna cried then glanced at her hands. They were not wounded and completely fine.

M21 kissed her forehead and told her to calm down, Yuna realized that they both slept in the living area, on their sofa bed. But there were not any shattered glasses on the floor, they are in their new home, everything was the same as they first moved in. The windows are perfectly closed. She saw her lesson plan and it was updated, there were also short quizes for the children she prepared for a week.

"I didn't wake you when I got home, I was tired too so I just slept here." M21 said as he lie down once again, his left hand under his head while his right arm is stretched out and now ready to be Yuna's pillow.

Then, Yuna lay down as well, her head is on M21's arm and her right arm on his torso, and she started to tell her husband about what happened in her nightmare. She still cried when she remembered her death in her nightmare and the thought of leaving M21 alone.

"...we'll ask the priest to bless this house again, after work. Is that okay?" M21 said.

Yuna got up then smiled and thanked him. She leaned closer to kiss M21, but then, her husband smiled at her playfully.

"...sexytime?" M21 whispered, his smile's getting more playful.

"...yeah, whatever." Yuna replied and giggled, kissing her husband once again.

* * *

**BONUS Script!**

**M21** : *blushing* S- sexytime?! I- I'm not a pervert! Delete this one! Hurry, before I could scratch your face with my claws and rip your defective brain!

**YUNA:** You tried to kill me! How could you do that to me?! You made me look terrible! *pulls my hair angrily*

**ME:** Yay! It's sexytime for YUNA and Ajuhssi!

**YUNA** : *lets go of my hair and blushes fiercely* ...

**M21:** I'm not a pervert! *covers his flushed cheeks and accidentally scratches them with his claws* Arrrrooooooo!

**TAKEO:** Hey, take my splinter off! I can't pull the triggers! *points his gun on my forehead*

**TAO:** *chokes me with his cables* you turned me into a scaredy-cat?! I'm not afraid of anything, you know?!

**FRANKENSTEIN:** What did you just say, Tao? And you! *glares at me* How dare you make us come out at that hour?! 3am?! *summons Dark Spear*

**ME:** *secretly handing over a banana with ribbon to Rai*

**RAI:** *contemplates the mysterious banana* ...

**ME:** I REGRET NOTHING! Sexytime for YUNA and AJUHSSI! *gets killed*

**TEAM NOBLESSE:** Victory!


End file.
